


The Last

by pb_nj



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_nj/pseuds/pb_nj
Summary: Levi isn't Nico's first love, in fact, he's been with several before Levi yet.. He keeps coming back to him.A look into Nico's past relationships.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired by an ask I had on [Tumblr](https://pb-nj.tumblr.com/post/636629302229811200/i-really-wonder-how-some-of-nicos-past) about how Nico might have been with his relationships before Levi and if that may have resulted into the Nico we see today. 
> 
> And then this monster happened.
> 
> Also, special shoutout to [orangefriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday) and [fabulousfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales) for letting me borrow Kim clan family. Kim clan is canon

_“You are my first love and I know I’m not yours…”_ Nico replays that every now and then in his head. 

Sometimes it feels very fond to be someone’s first love. He loves drowning in Levi’s hazel, doe-like eyes every time, especially when the younger surgeon looks at him like he’s never known what being in love was until Nico came along.

Sometimes it feels bitter, not against Levi, no, never towards Levi. The bitterness is more towards himself. He wishes he had that first feeling experience with Levi all over again, wishes that he could have the unfamiliar giddy feeling of falling in love for the first time. Wishes his first love feelings are shared with Levi instead.

He’s asked whether Levi has loved the girls he thought he did back then, Levi’s answer was that there was only ever one girl he thought he loved but then realised that maybe he never did. It wasn’t until Nico made Levi figure out he’s gay that maybe back then he loved the idea of her but never loved her.

Nico could relate because if you ask him, his first relationship was indeed with a girl.

  
  


\---

She was 15, Nico was 16. She was every bit the perfect girl that a teenage guy could ever fantasize about. Ellie and her family moved in next door to them when he was only 10. An Asian-American family, of course the Kim and Ngo family would end up being close. 

Ellie and Nico ended up in the same year despite the 1 year age gap and being the only Asian-Americans in their year, would spend most of their time together. Nadia and Junho were better off as they had more Asian-Americans in their year and so Nico and Ellie were inseparable.

Ellie is a beautiful girl whose smile brings the sun. She’s charming and funny to everyone who knows her and is really talented. Everyone in school knows of her youtube channel where she plays her self-written songs and has gained her a lot of popularity points. 6 year old Yunjae idol-worshipped her as if she was a celebrity and followed her around every time Ellie was over or when the family had parties at each other’s houses. Nico was just proud of his best friend being recognised for the talented person that she is.

Nico learned to appreciate music because of Ellie and found that he can actually sing in tune when Ellie forced him to sing a duet with her. The video never got uploaded because Nico begged her not to, if his parents found out, he can’t even imagine their reactions for spending time on making a video instead of studying.

“What are you working on this time?” Nico flopped on her bed as soon as he came into Ellie’s bedroom and he could see from the corner of his eyes that she stiffened a bit. She didn’t say anything and just grabbed her guitar.

“Wanna listen to my new composition?” She smiles that same, sunny smile but her eyes seem a lot more alive, excited even. Nico sat up and nodded and as she started singing, as he started listening to the lyrics, he realised that he’s being serenaded and it would have been perfect.. but he doesn’t feel anything. 

He doesn’t even feel a lunge or a jump in his heart but he saw Ellie’s shy smile and his brain is saying this girl is what he should be falling in love with. This is the kind of girl that will make his parents happy for him. He could learn to love her…. Right?

And so, Nico gave her a smile, took her hand in his and squeezed before kissing her cheek. He should feel bad, he shouldn’t even have done this but it feels he’s found a safe place with Ellie and if it means not having to focus on his inner turmoils and doubts, if it means avoiding being himself with his parents and family, he’s gonna learn to love this girl.

Only, he doesn’t, he never did. 6 months into the relationship he could see Ellie’s smile dimming further and further and eventually they were worse off, feeling more like strangers than friends. Ellie was here just a few minutes ago, they were supposed to have a blanket fort date night but that never happened and Ellie excused herself to leave. Nico has been sitting on the sofa for a good hour, just blankly looking at the ground.

“Nico, you can’t keep doing this to her.” He hears Nadia approach and he sighs, looking up at his older sister. “You don’t have to tell her everything but the least you can do is let her go so she can be happy with someone else.”

“Noona, what are you talking about?”

“We both know Nico. We both know what I’m talking about. You don’t….can’t love her…” Nico looks up at Nadia and her eyes are knowing and all of a sudden he feels trapped, flooded and it’s like breathing feels harder to do.

“Nico! Calm down!” She sits next to Nico and rubs his back, guiding him to breathe slowly and Nico follows her guide but his fingers still feel clammy and his feet are fidgeting. 

“Do-do you know?” He gasps out, looking at her. 

“Not entirely, I’m guessing. But I noticed when you don’t realise where you’re looking at sometimes or who.. you’re looking at. And you seem to not have a problem when my friends are over but you avoid Junho and his friends. But then it didn’t make sense because some of them are your teammates.”

“Oh…. Did um.. Did anyone else notice?” Nico could feel his throat clogging up again at the thought and Nadia noticed this and pulled him out of it by taking his hand and squeezing encouragingly.

“I don’t think so.. Junho is too focused on college entrance exams to notice and you know our parents, they don’t see what they do not want to see.” Nico chuckled, a bit relieved in a way. 

“Nico..” his sister nudged him and didn’t budge until he looked her back in the eye, “You don’t have to tell Ellie the truth but the least you can do is be true to yourself.”

“I do love her just.. I’m not in love with her and I’m scared of hurting her.”

“You’re already hurting her Nico. What you need to do is make sure you don’t keep doing it, arasseo?”

That night Nico broke up with Ellie and somehow, looking into her eyes, he couldn’t help but also tell her the truth. Ellie merely smiled and wrapped her arms around her best friend and whispered how happy she is he’s finally accepted himself.

Nico cried into her shoulder for hours that night and the next morning, Ellie barged into his room at the crack of dawn because she discovered this new kpop boy band and he thinks one of the members is Nico’s type. Nico threw a pillow at her but when she started playing the music video on his computer, he lifted his head up to look at the member she was pointing at and damn, he may actually have a type.

\---

In the summer just before moving to college, Nico started working at the local Hollister’s and he met what would have been his first experience with a guy. He was senior to him but they were just the same age. He wasn’t Nico’s type, a can-work-at-Hollister-looking guy wouldn’t ever be his type but they got close while working together and realised they got on really well. Eventually, Gabe admitted to Nico that he’s bi but in the closet while confessing to Nico about liking him. Nico, being in the same boat and actually liking the times he’s spent with Gabe, agreed to date.

Gabe was the perfect definition of a summer fling as one would expect. It was fun, exciting and the added secrecy made it exhilarating. They’d kiss in the break room, hold hands under the cashier when they’re working next to each other. Fool around when Gabe’s parents wouldn’t be home until late and go on road trips to the lake near their town, sharing firsts with each other. 

Nico had qualms about their relationship and tried to question it one night, “Gabe, just so we’re clear, we are together aren’t we? I just don’t really know. I don’t think we ever talked about it.” 

“Nico, we’re in each other’s arms right now, don’t you think we’re together in that sense? Come on, stop thinking too much and let’s just enjoy our time together.”

He wasn’t very sure of that answer and so he dismisses any other doubt he felt during his time with Gabe. Gabe would turn down anything that Nico doubted anyways, “it’s just your imagination. Aren’t you having fun with me anymore?”

Summer had to eventually end and that means both Gabe and Nico had to start packing up for college. Nico isn’t moving far but Gabe is moving to the other side of the country and they both haven’t talked about what they’ll be when they go. 

Nico drove up to Gabe’s a week before they both had to leave, meaning to finally open up the elephant in the room about how they’ll deal with the long distance. He was about to knock when he took a glimpse from the window and saw Gabe making out with his ex-girlfriend. Nico left without saying anything but eventually Gabe sought him out just the day before he had to leave.

“You know this wasn’t supposed to last more than a summer thing right? We never really said we were boyfriends, Nico. And.. Tasha, she.. She came back to me and we’re both going to the same college and well, I don’t think I can do this long distance thing with you. I’m really sorry, man.”

Nico would’ve punched him right then and there if he wasn’t trying his best not to let any tears out or show on his face how broken he was. 

“Yeah man, I never really took any of this seriously. Hope you have a good life.” Before Gabe could even say a word, Nico walked away and tried his best to pull the strings on his heart just to keep it together long enough to not break down in the middle of the street.

\---

His actual first boyfriend was from when he was in college. As soon as he left his hometown and could be free, he came out almost right away. The first college party he attended was for his dorm building. They held it at the common room which wasn’t enough space but that never stopped college students from having fun. 

There were girls left, right and centre trying to get his attention but all he wanted was to approach that cute guy he bumped into on his way down to the common room. He assumed the guy was a freshman too and possibly lived on the floor above him. He was wearing his checkered top with all the buttons done up and was a foot or two tinier than Nico. He was stood by his other housemates who are probably just as shy as he was and the awkwardness in his body language was too adorable for Nico to not approach him. 

He turned down the girls, not hesitating to come out and tell them which team he plays. The stunned faces were comedic and he left the girls with their mouths hanging open.

“Hey..” The guy sputtered when Nico talked to him and moved out of the way thinking Nico needed to pass by. It only made Nico smirk some more and he held out his hand, “Nico Kim, pre-med freshman and you are?”

The guys blushes and his friends nudge him closer to Nico. He introduces himself as Tristan, realises the hand he should’ve used to shake Nico’s was holding a cup and instead of transferring the cup to the other hand, he uses the free hand to shake the back Nico’s hand instead. It was even more awkward and Tristan became a flustered mess. Nico was infatuated.

They dated for 3 whole years of college and it was everything that Nico needed it to be. They were open and honest to each other. The kind of relationship you would see on film or read in a book. The stupid butterflies and the cheesy blushing. The first “I love you’s” and the talks of a future together.

Nico confided how he hasn’t come out to his parents yet and Tristan was understanding of it. 

Tristan eventually found confidence in himself that in their second year of dating, he opened up to his parents which turned out good for him. Tristan invited Nico to Thanksgiving that same year and Nico had a glimpse of what it would have been like to have an accepting family. 

Bringing that sense of togetherness and acceptance from Tristan’s family with him on Christmas, he decided to come out to his parents. He prepared for the worst but was hopeful at the same time. He didn’t expect that their actual reaction would wound him for life.

“Appa, Eomma, I have something to say but I just want you to know, that I am still Nico.”

“Sweetheart, whatever it is I’m sure it will be fine.” His mom placed a hand over his and gave it a small squeeze.

Without a waiting for a beat he blurted it out before he could change his mind, “I’m gay.” 

He closed his eyes and waited for any reaction, an angered shout or a desperate cry. But what he didn’t expect was for his parents to laugh in his face.

“Nice one son, your sense of humour is getting a bit dry after being away for too long but you know, I read it’s not very good to use being gay as a joke anymore. So watch out.” His dad laughed, shaking his head as he resumed preparing dinner.

“Oh yeobo, I bet you Nico is just trying to get us to pretend along that he’s gay. Remember when he and Ellie broke up and we’ve been getting love letters every week from the girls in his school? That didn’t even stop when he left for college.” She chuckles and turns her attention to Nico, “Aigo, adeul-ah.. You don’t have to pretend to be something you’re not just because you feel bad turning down those girls.”

Nico expected everything apart from this outright denial from his parents and the fact that they can’t even believe him at all. So he just nodded and smiled, “Okay eomma. I won’t joke about being gay again.”

That night he lied to Tristan and said that he couldn’t do it, couldn’t come out. It was more embarrassing to admit that he came out to his parents but they can’t even begin to believe that Nico could ever be gay. That the real person he is, was not something that his parents could think is real. 

The year they broke up, was because Tristan kept bugging Nico to come out to his parents and Nico just kept shutting the idea down.

“Why are you so obsessed on making me come out to my parents? My siblings know, the whole college knows! They’re just two people out of the hundreds that know the real me.”

“Two people who are the most important in your life, Nico. Don’t you get that? Unless… Are you ashamed? Ashamed of.. Us? Me?”

“You know that’s not true. Tristan..” Nico took his hands and looked him in the eye. “You are the farthest thing I am ashamed of. I just.. I just can’t come out to them.”

Tristan dropped his shoulders and stepped away from Nico, shaking his head. 

“I don’t want to stay a secret to half of your family Nico. My parents love you, they know you, they accept you and me? I get to stand by and wait for you to come back to me when you’re back at home. Be a dirty little secret. I can only imagine what I could be like with your family… which may never even happen. You’re moving to your internship soon and I just don’t know what future we will have if you’re still in the closet with your family. I can’t keep doing this, Nico. It’s either you’re all in or not.”

And just like that, Nico lost the first person he’d ever been in a relationship with. He thought that if he could just give everything to Tristan, the issue of not coming out to his parents, the shame he felt from trying to come out, wouldn’t be a a problem.

“From the start you did lie to him Nico-yah. Why didn’t you just tell him what eomma and appa said? You could’ve saved your relationship.” Nadia told him the night they broke up. 

“I don’t know noona. I really don’t. But then again….I guess I do. Telling him means that it’s real you know, it’s real that eomma and appa can’t believe and accept me for who I am. Telling Tristan that, means that I have to accept that my own parents think of me as a joke.”

“Oh Nico…”

\---

Nico’s next boyfriend was what one would call a classic trope, enemies turned lovers. He met Emil as one of the most high-strung interns in his class. He always found Nico as his competition, always saying how unfair it is that Nico just seems to bullshit his way through their internship. Which is far from the truth, Nico may seem to have it easy but he also worked for what he’s achieved.

Normally this accusation would piss off Nico but he can’t help but be attracted to Emil as well. So he kept his crush on his sworn enemy a secret the whole time, smirking down at him whenever Emil would accuse him of favouritism from the attendings and just tell him exactly what he thinks of Nico.

On the night that was supposed to be a group study session, it became an alcohol-loaded one when they all couldn’t be bothered to study and would rather bitch about their attendings instead. It was then that an intoxicated Emil chose to start another fight with Nico and he just looked so cute in Nico’s drunken haze that he shut the guy up by kissing him.

Emil stiffened but eventually kissed Nico back. 

Their relationship was a rollercoaster - one time it’s cute and sweet and then the next it would turn toxic. Emil would be hit with a sense of insecurity whenever he keeps feeling incompetent against Nico. 

“I can help you, you know. We’re together now, you’re my boyfriend and we’re colleagues, not competitors. Why don’t you just accept my help? We’ll get through our internship together.”

“And what? Prove to myself that I can’t do this? That I can’t be just as good as you? That you will always be the better intern, the favourite, the class genius. I like you Nico but it’s not enough that I can look at you and not see myself as a loser compared to you. Sorry.”

Nico watched Emil walk away from him and they continued the rest of their internship not speaking to each other unless they needed to. 

Just after the break up, he got closer to Link and became his mentor. Learning from Link was the exact thing he needed to distract himself from Emil.

\---

He met Adam during his second year of residency through a dating app. He should be too busy during this time but some nights are too quiet and so he started dating around. Grindr isn’t the best really but it’s the instant gratification that he seeks.

He first swiped right on Adam and they met up for sex. Nico thought it’d just be a one time thing but then Adam stayed the night and they started talking and one night led to another and then to another.

It was easy to love Adam, he was a guy that had a lot of love to give after all. He works as a teacher and would also volunteer during some weekends to teach at the local orphanage. He is sympathetic, a good listener and everyone’s go to person. He’s the kind to bend over backwards for friends and not expect anything back. He’s the person who you’d rely on to call and will get up in the middle of the night to get you out of whatever trouble one would find themselves in. 

Adam smiles and the world lightens up. Adam laughs and the world laughs with him. When Adam cares, he truly cares.

But the problem with loving Adam is that everyone loves him too. The amount of love Adam gives to the world, he isn’t able to give solely to only one person.

“I’m just not ready to settle down,” Adam would say while laid down next to Nico after another night of sex. “I feel like I need to explore first because I could miss out on my soulmate if I were to settle down you know?” He smiles sweetly over at Nico. 

Nico must admit, his heart dropped at the thought that he wasn’t enough to be Adam’s soulmate and he knows he’s gotten himself in this situation despite the warning signs. 

“If it gets too hard on you Nico, we can stop this. You don’t have to suffer on my behalf.” 

When Nico closed the door that day after Adam left, he texted him a long apology; that he was glad that he met him but he is taking the way out that Adam had given him and being friends isn’t an option. He blocked Adam before he could ever get a reply.

\---

After Adam, life became too quick for Nico. He obviously ended up choosing orthopaedics as a speciality, with Link closely mentoring him. 

The day Link asked him if he’d follow him to Seattle and work at Grey-Sloan to do his fellowship year there, not only was there nothing tying Nico down, he also can’t pass up the chance to work at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the country.

Link’s been his best friend while being his mentor and had on occasion shown concern that Nico suddenly just stopped dating or isn't even trying to meet people.

“Once I’m an attending I can start dating.” Nico reasons but deep down he’s just been tired of the same old thing. 

He still hasn’t come out to his parents, over the years he’s learned to keep everything in and just sink into his denial when it becomes too much. He’s too messed up to start dating again.

The only thing going right for him was his career. This, he was good at and being able to work at Grey-Sloan is like the topping on the cake for him.

He didn’t expect to meet someone that would shake his very being just from existing. 

  
  


“I thought you weren’t going to date until you’re an attending?” Link smirked as he joined Nico by the bar at Joe’s.

“I’m not, I winked at him. That’s not exactly dating.” 

“Uh-huh and how much longer until you kiss him?” 

“Nah, dude it’s not happening. I mean, he’s an intern and I could be gone from here in a year. It’s not worth it.” Nico takes a swig of his beer but his eyes stealthily drops on the curly haired intern, big glasses and big teeth and the most beautiful eyes.

“Okay, a week’s top.” Link started typing something on his phone and caught a familiar name.

“Why are you texting my sister?” 

“She’s betting you’re gonna kiss him by tomorrow, I say you’re too hung up on yourself and so I'm betting within a week.”

“Why are you teaching my little sister to gamble?”

  
  
  


Link was right but he wasn’t exactly right, it took him just a bit over a week to finally kiss Levi and then what felt right for a few seconds became wrong not even a second later. Levi wasn’t even out, heck he was the first man to kiss Levi and they haven’t even said anything to each other that isn’t work related. 

“Gay sherpa? Wow, that is a new low blow Nico, pun not intended. Even Emil wasn’t that harsh, oh wait, he was a dick but.. Damn. Did you know Schmitt's been called all sorts of names here? I don’t know how you’ll get yourself out of this asshole move, man.” 

Nico buried his face into his hands because Link was right, for all that happened, he shouldn’t have released his fears onto Levi like that. Levi did nothing wrong.

He knows that he should apologise and make things right.. But he takes a look at Levi and the intern is staring daggers at him and all the words that he wanted to say got stuck in his throat and wouldn’t come out. He was gonna leave it at that, what’s one intern who hates his guts anyways? He was gonna do his fellowship year and let the daggers coming from Levi’s eyes stab him in the back...

But then the guy all but saves him in a windstorm. 

And then Levi starts talking about his newfound realisation and sexuality and he’s never heard anyone be that open, that true to their own feelings. Accepting his shame but also accepting that it is a part of him. He started to compare what he’s feeling for Nico to a nerdy game and that was it for Nico, his resolve broke, pulling Levi to him and kissing him senseless. 

The kiss was fantastic, it was the cliche spine tingling, toe curling kiss he always imagined as a teenager and what made it better was that Levi broke the kiss, a bumbling mess to ask if Nico kissed him just to shut him up, “No.” 

No, he didn’t kiss Levi just to shut him up, he kissed him because in a span of 5 minutes that Levi was pouring his heart out, only one word came to Nico’s mind, _precious._

  
  
  


Things with Levi were perfect. It’s all happening too fast, too soon even for Nico but he adores Levi. 

Only that, the consequences of things happening too fast also meant that what was once perfect, is not so much anymore. 

He doesn’t want to mess this up and yet every single thing he does /is/ just mess it up. Levi is everything he wants to be and wants to have but years of trauma and pain makes Nico believe that while Levi can get away with it, he can’t. 

Nico truly believes he doesn't deserve the pure and innocent love that Levi is willing to give him because he's too messed up. Too wounded. Too broken.

And so Nico chose to let go of Levi while the intern doesn’t hate him yet. He breaks it off before Levi could even begin to think of loathing Nico for being the way he is.

  
  
  


“Oppa, you’re stupid.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jae.” Nico rolls his eyes at his younger sister in their weekly video call. “I’m being sensible.”

“Ani... Oppa neun paboya. Jinjja meongcheongi.” _No... You’re being stupid. A real idiot._

“Yah, keumanhae…. Sanggwanhajima.” _Stop it.... t’s none of your business._

“Um, yes it is Nico... Especially when you’re sulking like that and regretting breaking up with him.”

“It wasn’t going to work out. He wanted to meet eomma and appa.. You know they don't know about Levi. They don't even know about me. I can’t risk having him staying in my apartment with his things here when they visited. I panicked!”

“Then why didn’t you just say that to him? Don’t go Tristan on this poor guy. Now he thinks you’ve kicked him out!” 

Nico sighs, rubbing his forehead frustratingly. “I was his first love and… I wish I had more left in me to give him what he needs. I wish… He was my first love too. Maybe then I still have more of myself to give.”

“Oppa.. Just because you’ve had boyfriends before doesn’t mean he’s not your first love. I’ve never seen you this hung up on a guy after a break up. Usually you just let it be and accept it.... Heck, you know what, he probably is your real first love... You’ve just had way too many people break your heart before you could even know what it's like to truly be in love.”

He stares wordlessly at his sister, sinking in her words and finding them to be true. “When did you become so wise?”

“Youngest is always wisest. We learn from the stupid shit our older siblings did and know what not to do.”

Nico laughs and somehow has started to see a new light in his life. 

  
  
  


Nico watches Levi run and scurry around the hospital and he can’t really blame him. This new normal they have is really scary and has left everyone in a panic. Everyone is outside of their comfort zone and they’re all just doing their best to stay alive and keep saving lives.

It’s been awhile since they started their friends with benefits relationship and he got a good earful from Link about it. Nico knows what he’s doing is stupid but at the same time, he isn’t really sure how to deal things with Levi. All he knows is, he can’t let him go.

Levi... is the acceptance he needs. The one he knows can accept him for who he is. The one that he can love back and whose love he wants to keep. The one he can say that he loves and is in love with.

He is the exhilarating adventure-filled romance that Nico misses and can experience all over again without doubting Levi’s feelings for him. The summer fling that will last throughout the seasons.

Levi can very well be the reason he can face his fears and really properly come out to his parents. Be brave to accept the consequences, much like how brave Levi was of coming out to his mom and even braver of leaving his mom so he can be who he really is. 

He may be the insecure intern but Levi holds his head high, accepts criticism and learns from his mistakes. His competition is himself and the Levi he is looking at right now is winning against his doubts and growing into the best surgeon he can be. 

Levi has so much love and compassion to give to the world but more so, is able to love Nico wholeheartedly, fully and exclusively. He makes Nico believe that true love exists and that he has a special kind of love only reserved for Nico.

Levi, without knowing, has erased every single pain, doubt and trauma Nico has experienced. He’s flipping around the very being that Nico moulded himself into in order to protect himself and is breaking that wall. Levi has been slowly healing all the wounds Nico has festered in himself and he didn’t notice until now.

And when he puts things into perspective, Levi may actually be his greatest love. 

“He’s not my first… But he will be my last.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one! I couldn't believe I've written 5k words in 8 hours! 
> 
> The title came from this [song](https://youtu.be/Zus07Tqy5cI).. Let me know if this is familiar to you if you follow Jake Borelli and his works.
> 
> Special thanks to [orangefriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday), [fabulousfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales) and [herrera-n-hayes](https://herrera-n-hayes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for spurring me on when I was mostly a sobbing mess during this whole process.
> 
> Also some Korean translations:  
> 누나 - noona - a way to address an older sister or older girls close to age  
> 알아서? - arraseo? - "do you understand?"  
> 아빠 - appa - father  
> 엄마 - eomma - mother  
> 여보 - yeobo - endearment meaning honey  
> 아이고 - aigo - expression in korean, used to show exhasperation or when things are tough  
> 아들 - adeul - son  
> 오빠 - oppa - a way to address an older brother or older men close to age


End file.
